


Everyday

by TiggerFace



Series: Days to a family [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Conflict, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerFace/pseuds/TiggerFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Today. Established Joniss. Bath time, bedtime, a daughter, and a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Johanna was in charge of both bath and bedtime, a deal that had been struck when she realized Katniss got mornings with their daughter because she wouldn't get out of bed before ten. At first it had worked out well, allowing Katniss to get work done in the evening. She didn't realize she was missing out until she had finished early one night and gone upstairs only to have the bathroom door closing in her face and Johanna declared they were in the middle of a top secret spy mission and couldn't let the enemy government operatives in. She had been supported by a giggling little girl and Katniss had rolled her eyes at the fact that Johanna was already teaching their daughter not to trust the government, but at least that meant she didn't have to do it. Except tonight her wife was due home late, so that meant she was in charge of bath time and possibly bedtime. Katniss loved Johanna, she was also hoping Johanna would be late enough that she got to do both.

She scooped the little girl up in her arms after they had finished eating, planting a kiss on her cheek as she carried her to the bathroom and tasting the spaghetti sauce that had gotten all over her face, hair, body, and pretty much everywhere else. She groaned when she got a full look at her daughter after setting her on the floor and starting the water to run the tub. The toddler was grinning happily, almost smugly, her chubby hands waving in the air as she watched her mother. Katniss narrowed her eyes and studied her. No, that grin _was_ smug. Johanna smug. She sighed, torn between exasperation at her daughter learning that infuriating expression and total adoration over the fact that her daughter and wife already shared traits. The butterflies in her stomach made her lean more towards the latter emotion, but before she could start swooning over their similarities the little girl realized the bath was running and tried to stand herself up so she could pitch head-first into the tub. Swooping forward before her offspring drowned Katniss started undressing her, relieved that they had a kid that bathed willingly instead of pitching a fit over it. When the little girl almost dove out of her arms to get to the water she realized that willingly might not be a strong enough descriptor and quickly plopped her in the tub to avoid a concussion.

Her daughter seemed to know exactly what to do and Katniss stuck close by, mostly to assist. She provided the soap, shampoo, and buckets of water for rinsing every time a determined little hand was held out. She made the mistake of asking if should could help when it came to hair washing time and got a perfect copy of Johanna's glare in response. Not only had their daughter acquired all her mother's expressions, she had apparently inherited her stubborn an independent personality as well. That would be a nightmare to deal with when she got older, but for now she let her heart melt and obligingly allowed the girl to be in charge of her own bath. One she was scrubbed clean and rinsed off she gestured for the neat pile of toys sitting just out of her reach. Katniss acquiesced, moving them to where the little girl could pick and chose, and got a shaking head and emphatic “No!” in response. She looked at her daughter in puzzlement.

“What then?”  
A tiny hand moved through the air and what seemed to be quacking noises came from her mouth. When her mother didn't do as instructed she pouted and insisted “Like Mama”.

Katniss cocked her head. “What does Mama do?”   
She got a look of complete disbelief, like there was no way a person could not know what her mama did. “Toys come to life.”  
Katniss was going to kill Johanna. Apparently her hard-ass wife, who still carried an axe on each hip every time she left the house and refused to interact with new people unless she was allowed to intimidate them, make them uncomfortable, or both, was doing adorably cute and soft hearted things with their daughter and not inviting her to take part. Not only that but while she knew their daughter loved her, Johanna was her idol. She lived for her mama – totally convinced she hung the moon and stars. Katniss wasn't at all jealous, her daughter inherited that adoration from her after all, but now she was panicking a little because she didn't know if she could pull this off to meet the standard set by her perfect-to-their-daughter wife. She smiled instead. “How about we do it together?” The lit-up face she got in response made her think she might not ruin bath time after all.

* * *

 

Johanna still hadn't made it home by bedtime so Katniss tackled that obstacle too. Bedtime was less of a hit than bath time, but through Johanna she knew it was made easier by endless stories. They had to let their daughter chose – she was unpredictable when it came to what she was in the mood for and efforts to help pick books out led to as much sass as a two year old could give. For their two year old it was a surprising amount, another Johanna inspired trait. Katniss frowned at the girl who had just given her a look that was a mix of disbelief, horror, contempt, and 'are you kidding me?' when she had forgotten the rule about choosing and tried to pull a book off the shelf too. There had even been hands placed firmly on hips with one slightly cocked out and a sigh of disgust accompanied by a shake of the head. What was happening? In the mornings her daughter was less like her wife, less . . . well, less obnoxious. Nighttime activities that were normally run by her mama also seemed to include diva training. She wouldn't be surprised if her daughter tried to brain someone with a stick the first time she went to school. It could be the terrible twos, but the time of day and the fact that she had never been like this before made Katniss think otherwise. Oh, she was going to _kill_ her wife.

“Mommy!” She jumped a little and looked down before realizing the little girl was already in bed waiting for her. She took a step but a smile stopped her as her daughter pointed towards the stack she had left on the floor and uttered a sweet “Please?”. Katniss leaned down and grabbed the pile, setting them on the table next to the bed as she climbed under the covers. A small body immediately curled into her and she put one hand down to stroke through the head of hair. It was impressively soft considering the amount of spaghetti sauce that had been in it and the fact that it had been washed by a two year old.

“Which one first?”

“Top.”

That was easy enough. She cracked open the first book and began to read, getting about halfway through the story before realizing there was a confused frown aimed at her. She stopped. “What's up?”

“Not right.”   
What? She frowned. “How so?”

An exasperated sigh was her response. At least she had gotten sweet for a couple minutes. A lower lip stuck out and trembled a little bit. “Voices. Like Mama.” She raised her eyebrows and fought back a snicker. The current book contained talking frogs, and considering how ridiculous the bath animals had to sound she couldn't even imagine Johanna doing story voices too. But tears were about to be spilled so she leaned down to place a kiss on the brunette head nestled against her side before picking up where she left off, this time with voices.

“No!” She almost jumped off the bed.

“What?” Katniss couldn't believe there was something else she was doing wrong. How much did Johanna do for their daughter?

“Start over!” Katniss arched one eyebrow down at the annoyed face and it gave way under her stare. “Please?”

“Very well. Again from the top.” 

* * *

 

She struggled to detach herself from the leach that was her daughter sleeping. Quickly swapping herself for the stuffed teddy bear she waited a couple seconds to see if the ruse had been noticed then crept out the door where she promptly ran into her wife. Johanna caught and steadied her, a shit-eating grin on her face. “Hello Farmer Bob” she greeted Katniss, doing an almost perfect impression of Katniss's voice for the cows who had been in the last story she had read. “You aren't welcome here until you – ouch!” Her voice reverted quickly back to normal as she was smacked – none too gently – by her partner. “What was that for?”  
“You're making fun of me when it's your damn fault I had to do that?”  
“Yeah, well, it's your fault you didn't listen for footsteps between sentences. There's a reason you've never caught _me_ reading to her.”   
Except Katniss wanted to hear that, wanted to be a part of the next round, wanted to cuddle in the big-girl bed that was two small for the three of them while Johanna read stories in silly voices. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly annoyed she turned towards their bedroom and marched off calling over her shoulder, “Well there's a reason you're never gonna catch me raising _your_ kid.” Shouldering her way through the door she began to strip down and change, pausing with her shirt halfway over her head when she realized she hadn't been followed. Peeking her head out the door she saw Johanna standing where she had left her outside their daughter's door, her face ashen and her mouth hanging open. Frowning she moved into the hallway and gestured with her head towards their room. Johanna didn't move and instead stared at her in shock.  
“Johanna – what?”

“What does that mean?”  
She didn't know what her wife was talking about. What did what – oh. Oh shit. Putting both hands out in front of her she moved towards her wife, shaking her head. “No! No no no no no. I didn't –” Right before she touched her Johanna jumped violently backwards and Katniss jerked to a halt and dropped her hands. They stared at each other, Johanna too hurt to say anything and Katniss in shock over the fact that for the first time ever, her wife had avoided her touch. Johanna suddenly whirled towards the stairs and Katniss lunged forward just in time to catch her wrist, feeling her arm stiffen as she did. “Don't leave, let me explain!”  
“I don't think you need to. That was pretty clear.” Johanna's voice was cold, distant, a level of chilly Katniss had never heard before.

“It wasn't, it came out totally wrong and not how I meant and you aren't allowed to leave before I explain because I can explain and we can't talk out here cause I don't want to wake her up so come to the bedroom with me and I'll explain I promise.” She knew she was babbling but Johanna's body was still straining towards the stairs and she was on the verge on panicking. Johanna was easy to anger but hard to hurt. And she had just done that, had just hurt her wife by misphrasing what was originally supposed to be gentle dig regarding their daughter's behavior. If Johanna left she didn't know when she would come back or in what kind of state, so if she did end up tearing herself away Katniss was going to follow. She didn't though. Instead she stood straight, twisted her wrist out of Katniss's grip, and gestured towards their bedroom. Relief flooded through her until Johanna spoke.

“Let's go then. I can pack to stay at Haymitch's while you talk.”

Fuck.

* * *

 

As soon as they entered their bedroom she pushed Johanna onto the bed, straddled her lap, and grabbed her face with both hands. A growl rose in Johanna's throat and she started to shove Katniss off her. Katniss shook her in response then leaned down until their noses where touching and their eyes met. “No. If I let you go you aren't going to listen to me and you _need_ to listen to me okay?” Johanna rolled her eyes but didn't have anywhere else to focus and Katniss knew she had her full attention. “Okay. That was a fucking shitty thing for me to say okay? And I know that. It came out wrong because I was annoyed at never knowing how much you indulged our daughter. And when I found out all I wanted was to see you doing it because while I did a good enough job to keep her satisfied tonight I know I wasn't as good as you and I want to be there to watch you two during bath time and to cuddle with both of you while you read stories but you indicated that it was never going to happen and I got annoyed okay? And twisted a comment that was originally supposed to be lighthearted and let you know that I don't _need_ to raise your kid because I already am because she is so much like you that between you both I'm totally doomed. She might have been made by me but she was shaped by you and when you got home I was gonna rib you about secretly turning her into you so I wouldn't beg you for a mini-Johanna. I don't know why I said it like that. I am raising your kid, I want to raise more of your kids. And I want to do it with you, not trade off between morning and night. I mean sure we spend time together the three of us all the time, but I want to do that during the evening and morning too. And while you don't have to actually start waking up at a reasonable hour and can still have time alone with her I want at least bed time to be all three of us. When I said you were never gonna catch me raising your kid that was a lie because she's almost more you than me right now and I love it. It's wonderful and I want to do it again okay?”  
Johanna's eyes had fallen closed but she nodded slowly. “Okay. That was still a really shitty thing to say though.”  
Katniss sighed and leaned her forehead against her wife's. “It was. But I think I said it because you reaffirmed that we were gonna keep having separate activities with her everyday and I wanted you to realized that while we spend a lot of time as a family we still have solid blocks of time where it's not all three of us. And I don't know how or why that happened but I don't like it anymore. If we're not careful you really wont catch me raising your kid. Her or any of the others. And I want you too.”   
Johanna's body finally relaxed under her. “Any of the others huh?”  
“Yup. You're in charge of the next one. That's the real reason I chose you – I needed a partner that could take half the child bearing duties.” She laughed as Johanna swatted her shoulder then peeked up at her through the bangs that had fallen into her eyes.

“She's like me?”

“The amount of sass and attitude I got? Carbon copy.”   
Johanna gasped and reeled backwards, falling onto the bed and looking at Katniss with a (luckily) fake-hurt expression while clutching her chest. “Ouch. You wound me woman.”  
Katniss stuck her tongue out then regarded her wife. “Can I ask you something?”  
“I'm not ready to have more yet. Ask me again when she's three.”  
“Not that, but good to know. Why'd you take bath time too? She splashes enough to make a shower unneeded and you still. . .”

“Aren't fond of water?” Johanna shrugged “It's only bad when I'm alone. I don't think I'll ever be over that. But as you know I'm fine when you're there. I think it was a challenge for myself, and the first time I thought I was going to throw up from nerves. But I didn't want to clean puke off the baby so I held it back, and once the bath actually started I was so busy making sure she wasn't about to slip and drown that I didn't care that I was getting soaked enough that I might as well have been in there with her.”   
Katniss leaned down and kissed her. “I'm proud of you. Now. Want to go prove how fine you are with water when I'm there? I'll even apologize some more.”  
Johanna smirked at her. “Good. I'm still very hurt. At least two orgasms worth”  
“Only two? Damn.”  
Johanna laughed and stood, lifting Katniss as she did so. “Let's see how much hot water we have.”


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. She was this person, even before the Games. She had played with axes in tress as a child, not dresses in houses. Yet she was sitting on her living room sofa with what was basically an exploded wedding surrounding her. There were swatches of fabrics and colors, a cooler of cake samples, flowers with varieties of colors and scents, endless catalogs with dresses and place settings and seating designs and advice on how much and what food to get and things that she didn't even know she needed to be concerned about like what place cards worked best with what table designs. She looked around and groaned, dropping her head in her hands and massaging her temples in an attempt to ward off a headache.   
“Need some help babe?”   
Katniss wandered into the room, sucking on a popsicle and wearing loose sweatpants and a jacket with nothing underneath. Her eyes swept the room and a look of fear washed over her face. “Damn.”  
“Right?” Johanna growled, glaring daggers at the color swatches sitting in front of her.   
“Where did all of this come from?”  
“Your mom and Annie dropped it off a couple of hours ago while you were out. Told me we needed to get on top of planning right away.”  
“Huh.” Katniss wound her way through the mess and plopped down on the couch next to Johanna, offering her the popsicle as she did so. A mute head shake was her response and she happily started licking it again, glancing over at her fiancee as she felt eyes burning into the strip of skin her half unzipped jacket exposed. “And have you gotten on top of it? The planning?”  
“Hmmmmm” Johanna tried not to make it too obvious that she was getting distracted by Katniss, but the strip of tan, lightly freckled skin exposed from clavicle to mid-torso seemed to be calling her name. It was getting closer too, that skin that smoothed outwards into perfect breasts and a nicely toned abdomen that she loved running her lips and fingers across. That skin that was teasing her by turning into those wonderful things under the jacket where she couldn't see. It was definitely closer, and definitely calling her name in a loud commanding voice. That was odd but she'd take it. She was about to flick her tongue out to taste that skin, right between those perfect breasts, when her name was called once more – this time with an accompanying hand on her chin that pulled her face up sharply.   
She was half lying in Katniss's lap, head craned back with the assistance of her fiancee's hand, chin almost pressing into Katniss's chest, staring into an amused face. “Hey. How ya doin?”  
She blushed as she realized that she had just gotten lost to what was maybe 7 square inches of flesh. But who could blame her? Her fiancee was hot and she wasn't shy about admitting that. She cocked an eyebrow and threw out her best lascivious grin. “Could be better. You could be too if you had let me keep going.”  
Katniss laughed, releasing her and pushing her off so her weight was no longer awkwardly sprawled across the Mockingjay's lap. “I thought about it, trust me. But you were drooling so much I figured I should stop you before you ruined the couch.” She stuck the popsicle in her mouth and leaned forward to look at fabrics.   
“I could make you ruin the couch.”  
Katniss froze then turned slowly, pulling the popsicle out of her mouth and pointing it at Johanna threateningly. “That. That was . . . awful. I dunno what happened to you but if you don't start coming up with smoother lines this wedding might not take place.”  
Johanna laughed. “I knocked you up, I think that means I have to marry you.” Looking at the room her amusement evaporated. “Besides. Seeing all this, I'm becoming less convinced it's a good idea.”  
Katniss nodded slowly. “I never knew that weddings were . . . well, like this. The Capitol was planning mine to Peeta so it never really involved me. Although if it had happened I think I would have run screaming after seeing the hall, threat from Snow or no threat from Snow.”  
Johanna frowned. “Can you not talk about marrying him? I know you didn't want to after the Games but for a while there in 13 I wasn't convinced you weren't actually into him. And mixing your doomed plans to marry him with our wedding is not something I really want.”  
“You're right, sorry. But look at this. You know we aren't going to get a lot of help planning it, and neither of us actually knows what we're doing. Or really wants anything like this. Right?”  
“Nope.”  
They sat in silence glaring at the mess, one sucking on a popsicle and one sneaking glances at the other's zipper.   
“Can we have sex?”  
“What?”  
“Sex. I don't wanna deal with this, you could easily become half naked, and I can get inventive with that popsicle.”  
“You present a compelling argument Mason.”  
“So yes?”  
“I didn't say that.”  
Johanna threw out her best pout. “C'mon. Why not?”  
Katniss glared at her. “Because I'm not really interested in waddling my way down the aisle which means we have about 4 months which means we have to plan.”  
“But I don't wanna.”  
“You are a child you know that?”  
They lapsed into silence again, Katniss perched forward and Johanna sunk back in the cushions with her arms crossed sporting a glare a 5 year-old would envy. The minutes ticked by while Katniss struggled to figure out how to pull a wedding together and Johanna struggled to figure out how to pull her fiancee's top off without being rejected.   
“Fuck!”  
“Dammit!”  
At Johanna's sudden and oddly joyful exclamation, complete with her rocketing forward out of the cushions Katniss jumped off the couch and manged to bang her knee on the coffee table and drop her mostly finished popsicle.  
“I got it! Can we have sex now?”  
“What? Wait, you got what?”  
“The wedding. I solved it.”  
“How so?”   
“We'll get married in the woods. We can find a nice clearing, clean up a little, and get married with whomever is willing to hike out there which has the added benefit of weaseling out our real friends. It's perfect. We don't have to deal with all this bullshit which we know neither of us wants, it's simple and can easily be done before you're waddling, and it would be in a place that matters to both of us. Plus it would make sure that it's low key and quiet.”  
They stared at each other for a moment, Johanna brimming with pride over her epiphany and Katniss musing over the idea.  
“I'm glad I agreed to marry you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. You're hot and smart.”  
“I know. I'm so smart I think I deserve a reward.”  
Katniss laughed. “And I think I know what you want.”  
She leaned forward, her fiancee eagerly making up the distance to meet her. Right before their lips connected she stopped and put a hand on Johanna's chest. Looking her fiancee dead in the eye she murmured “You want me to excuse you from cleaning up the mess that you caused when you scared the shit out of me and made me drop my popsicle.”   
Standing swiftly she sauntered towards the kitchen leaving Johanna to pitch forward into her vacated space and end up in the perfect position to glare at the stain on the carpet. “Fucking popsicle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shitty editing and the random popsicle that somehow became a character. I don't know what happened.


End file.
